


Longing

by lildreidel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sasuke gets drunk so watch out for that, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreidel/pseuds/lildreidel
Summary: Sasuke is 21 now, and the love of his life is getting married.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, the first thing ive posted in Months and it was written in like 45 minutes! I didnt proofread it, I just felt the need to write something like this. Enjoy!  
> Follow my tumblr @eboybf

The wedding came too fast, too fast for Sasuke’s liking. 

He would’ve never attended if Naruto hadn’t asked him to come.

“Will you please come?” His smile was sweet, shining like the sun. “You know we’ve always been like brothers, and I want you to attend as my brother!”

His heart dropped into his stomach, his chest searing with the pain of longing; it was like thorns grew in his throat, not allowing him to speak. 

Without a word though, he nodded. Naruto grinned and hugged him, the tight hugs he loved so much but would never openly say he did. 

When Naruto was gone, Sasuke cried and the tears felt like they’d never stop. Years of repressed feelings came with them, finally pouring out from over the years. Maybe in a different life, where he didn’t leave the village, he could be with Naruto. 

He wanted to be 13 again, horrendously crushing on the blonde boy and hoping—praying—he would reciprocate. He remembered the nights he stayed up, thinking about Naruto; kissing him, holding hands with him, marrying him…

Back then, he knew it was stupid and was not the Uchiha way. He was supposed to be focused on killing Itachi, not chasing after a boy who wouldn’t love him other than a brother. 

//

Sasuke sat next to Iruka during the ceremony. Jealousy ate at his stomach as he watched Hinata marry the love of his life.

Perhaps in another life he could’ve been a friend of Hinata, but now she was a rival for love he could never have. She was so beautiful, so ethereal, it made Sasuke sick to his stomach. He hated her silk black hair, her downcast eyes hiding her joy, he hated everything about her in the moment. He hated her perfectly white Kimono, and how she secretly held hands with Naruto under their sleeves. He wished he was in her place, smiling like he’d never smiled before.. 

The afterparty was probably the worst, though; Sasuke had found the alcohol and downed almost all of it to numb his grief. He must’ve wandered off into the gardens, because that’s where Naruto found him.

“I love you, I’m in love with you…” Sasuke slurred, pressed up against Naruto’s chest. “I’ve loved you for so long, oh my god…” The words fell out of his mouth and in his drunk drowsiness, he almost felt mortified for it. But then again, he didn’t care in the moment. 

Naruto didn’t push him away, and for a moment, Sasuke hoped the blonde would look down and kiss him. He longed for Naruto’s soft lips on his, he wanted to run his hands through the blonde man’s hair. He wanted Naruto to leave his wife, leave the village, and only want Sasuke for the rest of his days; how selfish he must sound. He was desperate for the blonde, for his touch and his love.

In the garden, no one could see them if they did kissed.

Just one kiss...

Instead of leaning down for a kiss, Naruto grinned. “What am I gonna do with you, Sasuke...” Sasuke could smell the alochol on his breath. “I’m practically gonna have to carry you home!”

And that’s what he did. Sasuke kept his face pressed into his chest, taking in the blonde’s smell. He wanted to remember it for as long as he lived, for this might be the last time the two men will be this close. Naruto’s familiar warmth was so comforting and loving, it felt like just a moment before the blonde placed him in his bed, the warmth leaving him. 

Sasuke slept alone that night, drunkenly whispering Naruto’s name as he cried.


End file.
